The invention relates to a monitoring device for zero-voltage-switched contact line installations, grounding lines, overhead lines and cable installations during new-build or service anti-theft measures.
In particular new-build measures of electrified railroad sections or subsequent electrification thereof require considerable construction and installation complexity which can extend over several months in the case of relatively long sections. Since the construction site always moves along with the progress of the building measure further from the starting point of the building measure, naturally only the direct construction site region can be monitored and protected from the theft of valuable construction materials.
For contact line installations comprising supporting cables, contact wires, tension cables, underground cables and grounding lines for potential and protective measures or else for overhead lines and cable installations for power transmission, use is made of high-value materials. In particular, nonferrous metals are used, or the materials used contain nonferrous metals and there is therefore the temptation to steal such materials owing to the considerable scrap value.
The risk of theft is especially high in particular in the case of new-build sections in sparsely populated areas or in areas with a relatively low standard of living. Owing to the losses and additional expenditures associated with a theft, there is particular interest in also being able to establish remotely whether an attempted theft is taking place at a certain time and, if so, if possible also the location of this theft in order to be able to send out security personnel or the police or the border police or the like in targeted fashion and to check the attempted theft as early as possible and therefore to contain the damage caused as far as possible.
Until now, the only monitoring option has consisted in sporadic or regular checks on the new-build section until it is brought into commission. From this time on, i.e. when the rated voltage is applied to the entire section, the possibility of theft is virtually ruled out since line interruptions and ground faults are continuously monitored by the contact line management system. This takes place by continuous line measurement and alarm triggering when line interruptions or ground faults are established.
In the case of new-build sections of contact line installations or overhead line sections which are subject to zero voltage switching, such a possibility does not exist, however.
Yet even in the case of contact line installations which have the rated voltage applied to them, the underground cable belonging to the contact wire can be partially or entirely stolen without being noticed.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of providing a monitoring device which can be realized as simply as possible for zero-voltage-switched contact line installations or overhead lines during new-build or service anti-theft measures, which monitoring device can also be installed quickly and enables monitoring of predetermined line sections.